Moon Angel
by Draka Dark
Summary: Yue's been acting strange lately. So what does touya do he goes after him to have a little chat. Oneshot YukiToyaYue


Authors note  
  
I've noticed something no one likes any of my fic's. Other than the one I wrote on Rika x Terada. So I decided to write a Yuki/Toya/Yue fic. Its my first one so please don't flame me. On less you want me to track you down and cut your hands off so you won't be able to type or write or what ever you want to call it. Oh! Almost forgot. I don't own CCS. They belong to the wonderful and lovely ladies of Clamp.  
  
""=talking  
  
::=Thoughts (Yuki and Yue communicate in this way. :(Yuki or Yue talking: :(Then either one answering): Got it good)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Toya rode to school alone. He was doing that a lot. It seemed Yuki was avoiding him. : What's gotten in to my little snow bunny. : He thought, he always rode with me to school." It had been over a month since Sakura had changed all the cards. The *whole* truth had been told. Eriol was one or Clow's reincarnations and the other was his father. It seemed ever since then Yuki had tried to stay away from him. : Or is it Yue that wants to avoid me.: He thought hard on this. Trying to come up with an answer as to why Yue didn't want to be around him. :I can't think of a god dame thing.: An idea popped up into his head. : Well if they won't tell me why then am going to make them tell me.:: And with that he formed a small plan in his head on how to corner his little bunny.  
  
As he rode into school he noticed Yuki standing at the front door. He had glance up at him and smiled as he waved him over. : He's actual looking at me today:: As Toya got closer Yuki's cheerful smile disappeared as it turned to a frown. His gray eyes slightly turned a purplish color. He turned around and walked away. : So it is Yue. Why doesn't he want to see me.: He parked is bicycle and locked it, he ran after his friend/lover. Who seemed to be, being control by his sisters white angel.  
  
Yuki/Yue had seemed to elude Toya every time he came close to cornering them. Every time he could, Toya would try to run after them. Only to find himself staring at a wall or walking into someone. :Dammit, how does he do that. He can't just disappear. On less Yuki transformed into Yue but they wouldn't do that in broad daylight. The bell rang announcing the beginning of the next class. :Dammit am late: With that he ran off toward his next class.  
  
  
  
Yue had taken over Yuki and transformed as Toya ran after him. He didn't want to see him afraid  
  
of what he would feel. He always respected Toya and he did so more after Toya gave up his power to keep him, Yue from fading away. It had been after that day that he had started having feelings for him. : Why? Why is this happening?: Yue mentally screamed at himself as he landed under a tree. : You want to know why you like him Yue/ No I don't: He was debating with himself or his other half. : Well I don't care. Your gonna listen any way. The reason why is you just do. Yes he does look like Clow some times but that isn't the reason. The reason is that you just do and you have to tell him.:  
  
Yue thought this over. True Toya did look like Clow. It was to be expected how his father was one of Clow's reincarnations but that wasn't the reason. He knew that but he couldn't figure out what made him like Toya so much. :Yuki laughs: :What are you laughing at: He was getting pretty upset. Ever since the *whole* truth had come out he had decided to let his counter part in. Yuki wasn't to surprise. He had gotten his answer as to why he always found himself never remembering where he was or how he got there. So he had taken it every well but since then Yuki always seemed to poke his nose into his business. The bell for next period rung. : You know Yue I do have a like and I would like to go to class: With that Yue transformed back into Yuki. : You know Yue you can't just keep on running away from Toya.: :I know that but all you should worry about know is getting to class: :Fine but don't think this conversation is over yet.: :Am sure it isn't: With that Yuki walked into class.  
  
The rest of the day had gone ok. He still hadn't been able to talk to Yuki/Yue but he did notice that Yuki would smile at him. : That's a good sign: He sighed as we got on to his bicycle and headed home. "Toya wait up" He turned his head toward the voice to see Yuki pedaling up behind him. He slowed down a little. "So you're actually talking to me" Yuki kept on smiling as he responded. "Sorry about that. It seemed Yue didn't want to be around you for some strange reason." Toya looked at Yuki with a look of He- didn't-want-to-be around- me-why-what-did-I-ever-do-to-him. Yuki chuckled a little at his friends/lovers expression. "You're going have to wait on till we get to your house for you to find out. It seems Yue has something to tell you." : Thanks for warning him snow bunny: :No problem at all moon angel: Yuki's smile beamed as Toya pedaled faster. "Hay hold up will you Toya"  
  
  
  
When they got home Toya told Yuki to wait out in the living room as Toya prepared some warm tea. They sat on the sofa drinking and basking in each other's arms. "So are you going to at least tell me a clue on what Yue is going to tell me." Yuki gently kiss Toya on the cheek and whispered into his ear. "Your going to have to wait and hear it from Yue because am not going to spoil the surprise." As his breath still lingered at Toya's neck as two pairs of winds surrounded Yuki. As the pulled back a beautiful man in white with silverish hair down to the floor appeared in front of him. The wings folded up behind the angel and vanished.  
  
Yue and Toya just stared at each other neither one knowing who was to speak first or what to say. Finally Toya asked. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about Yue." Yue stood there mute. The ability to speak had lift him the moment he saw him. :Go on Yue. Tell him all ready.: :Its not that simple: :Yes it is. If you can't say it to him show him.:  
  
As Yue debated with himself on how to start the conversation he had spent all day thinking about Toya just looked at him with a look that said Have-I- died-and-gone-to-heaven. For to Toya it was heaven. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. : God he's go beautiful: With out even knowing it he had started to take steps closer and closer to this angel from heaven that stood before him.  
  
Yue glance up when se sensed someone close to him. He meets face to face his Toya. "Ah Toya" His sentence was cut short as Toya lent forward and kissed him. : About time: Was all Yuki said. When their lips meet it was like lightning. Toya knew how Yue felt about him. Yue knew how Toya felt about him. It was just perfect. A simple kiss was all it was but it still lift them yarning for each other's touch. "So that's what you wanted to tell me" Toya grinned as he spoke though words. Yue just nodded still trying to recuperate himself from the kiss. "I have one thing to tell you Yue" With that Toya once again kissed Yue but this time it wasn't a simple kiss but one promising a life of love when he was done he whispered "Aishiteru Yue" "Aishiteru Toya"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Authors note  
  
Yue: That's all your putting  
  
Raven: Yep that's all  
  
Yue: That isn't nice  
  
Toya: Ya that isn't nice  
  
Raven: So who ever said I was nice  
  
Toya: But you promised me a fic about Yue and me  
  
Raven: I did and here it is.  
  
Toya: I don't like it  
  
Raven: Too bad this is what you get unless I see a good number of Reviews  
  
Toya and Yue: Please, please R&R  
  
Yuki: Hay what about me  
  
Raven: Don't worry my little snow bunny I'll write a fic with you in it next time I promise  
  
Yuki: Promise  
  
Raven: Yep (scratches Yuki on the head)  
  
Yuki: puuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Toya and Yue: Why does he get all the promises  
  
Raven: Because he just doses and because both of you treat me bad  
  
Toya and Yue: now that isn't true  
  
Ravens: Yes it is (starts crying) you two don't care about me  
  
Toya and Yue: we do care for you, we l....ov...e...u  
  
Raven: Really (stops crying) Ya they love me. For that I'll write a second chapter for this.  
  
Toya and Yue: Ya (Goes up to Raven and hugs her)  
  
Yuki: (Smiles) don't forget me  
  
Raven: I won't (smirks) Please R&R 


End file.
